Basic Geroscience research requires the analysis of gene and protein regulation, expression, and cellular localization. Advanced molecular analyses and imaging technologies offer investigators a powerful set of tools for their studies, but the instrumentation, experience, and skills to fully exploit these tools are often far beyond the capability of a single laboratory. The Molecular Analysis and Cellular Imaging (MACI) Core will provide a range of instrumentation, services, and training for rigorous analysis of structure and function through gene expression, gene regulation, and imaging studies. In this way, the MACI Core will advance understanding of molecular and cellular age-related changes in health and disease. The MACI Core will employ personnel with extensive scientific experience in these areas who already provide collaborative assistance to individual investigators and have significant experience operating core resources. The MACI Core will offer a range of technical services, and also expert advice in study design, experimental approaches, data analysis and interpretation, grant proposal preparation and training. The MACI Core will provide advanced molecular analyses of gene expression and regulation (Aim 1) including high throughput single-cell RNA-Seq (HT-scRNA- Seq) strand-specific RNA-Seq gene expression, high-throughput qPCR, chromatin immunoprecipitation sequencing (ChIP-Seq) for DNA binding proteins. Aim 2 of the MACI Core is to provide advanced, application-specific tissue preparation, cellular labeling, imaging, and image analysis services and training. For cellular localization studies, the MACI Core will offer tissue preparation and sectioning along with light, confocal, epifluorescence, and transmission electron microscopy services. A key service will be to help our PJIs and other investigators to develop advanced, lab-specific cellular labeling and imaging approaches. Aim 3 of the MACI Core is to provide training and advanced molecular and cellular data analysis services. Ranging from nucleic acid isolation and tissue preparation and sectioning to bioinformatics and image analysis, a combination of bimonthly training seminars and project-specific training will expand the knowledge base and capabilities of Geroscience researchers. Consultation on experimental design, analysis, and grant proposals will also be provided. The MACI Core, along with partner Cores, will aid the development and continued growth of Geroscience research and foster independence, innovation, and creativity of the individual research programs.